The Cinnamon Flower
by LaFlorDeLis9
Summary: Lady Regina learns how to feel. Swanqueen AU Part 3 is loosely based on a scene from the Mexican novel "Arrancame la vida" by Angeles Mastretta.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

**Lady Regina learns how to feel. Swanqueen AU**

**Part 3 is loosely based on a scene from the Mexican novel "Arrancame la vida" by Angeles Mastretta.**

**Part 1**

Lady Regina Coraline Mills first laid her eyes on the shepherd's daughter a week before her wedding. She found all the pre-nuptial preparations draining, so seeking solitude she snuck out to ride.

And there she was, riding a horse full gallop across her land. At first she thought Emma was a man; all strong muscular arms and no visible breasts, but upon further inspection she noticed perfect wheat golden princess curls, and a sweet little face.

"This is private property." Regina announced once they came to halt together.  
"They send me to inspect the land, sheep will arrive in a week. A gift to your parents from the king's sister."  
So they were planning to turn her secret paradise into a grazing field.  
"They're nice animals."-Emma put out, immediately regretting it. But Regina ignored her, gone before Emma could apologize for something she had no fault in.

**Part II**

The second time Lady Regina Coraline Mills de Xavier saw, no, mostly heard Emma was two months after her wedding to the king. This time she didn't find her alone.

There she was inside the stables with the cook's granddaughter. She hid in the hay, and knew it was them; Rubi's long legs and brown mane, Emma's strong arms and golden hair, were all unalike. Standing there she could hear their soft moans, quiet pleas, and hums of pleasure.

That night when the king visited her chambers, instead of closing her eyes and praying, she thought of the soft moans, quiet pleas, and hums of pleasure.  
It almost hurt less.

**Part III**

Emma could hardly believe her eyes. Standing before her was no other than her dear Regina: the owner and tormentor of her thoughts. As opposed to her regular attire, the queen was dressed simply with a long white cotton loose dress, a cream colored cape, and with her majestic jay black hair down.  
"I want you to teach me how to feel." She stated simply. " I saw you and Rubi in the stables, I know your parents are out on the town…" Regina offered as an explanation "so for God's sake, stop looking at me with that expression."  
"You mean like… ."  
Regina knew this visit had been a mistake. Her mother was right, she was foolish and stupid.  
"No wait! What if the king or your mother finds out?" Emma almost screamed, stopping Regina from turning to leave. She wanted nothing more than to act on the feelings tormenting her since she first met the princess, but she couldn't risk her family.  
"I told them I would come...seeking your step-mother's advice as a sorcerer. I saw a doctor recently, and while there is nothing wrong with me procreation wise, chances are I will probably die at childbirth. I…I want to at least feel alive before I cease to exist. "  
Emma looked at her dumfounded. She hardly knew the woman standing before her and yet, her world appeared to shatter before her eyes just thinking about that.  
"Don't you dare look at me like that ever again! I will not have a lowlife peasant pity me."  
"It's not pity! Here take off-"  
"No, no. Don't you dare touch me."  
"Then how am I supposed to-" Emma let out a sight. "Sit down."  
Regina obeyed, sitting on the chair closest to her. The house was small and cozy; sheep and wolf quilts adorning the chairs, with a small fire of cherry wood burning.

Emma took a chair and sat away from the burning fire. Once seated she spread her legs apart, and pulled her skirts around her waist. She was not wearing underpants.  
"Every woman has a little thing here." She announced matter- of -factly, caressing her clitoris. "It's called the bell, it has other names too, but that's the official one. Lift up your dress and find it."  
Regina caught a moan in her throat and obeyed again.  
Seeing the queen bare before her did it for Emma, she her hands moved faster, and throwing her head back she became undone before the queen.  
Regina pulled her dress down and ran as if the cottage was burning, leaving an embarrassed Emma regretting her own existence.

**Part IV**  
The king did not visit that night, and alone Regina found her thoughts wondering to Emma. Emma and her blush. Emma and her emerald eyes that became darker as she took herself. Emma and her strong arms. Emma and her directions; she felt her body shake and then bit her pillow while still rocking on her hand.  
Emma was right. Everything was there.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me know if you're interested in becoming a beta. Thanks!**

Chapter 2

Part V

Regina loved the meadows during spring. Everything was in bloom and thousands of little butterflies danced around the fields; she imagined they all felt as soft as Emma's kisses. She sighted, allowing her lips to trail on Emma's neck.  
"I have to go." She announced, unable to control the defeat in her tone.  
"Why do we have to sneak around? You're the queen aren't you? Doesn't that mean you get to do whatever the hell you want?'  
"I'll try to get out this afternoon too." She said, mostly to herself.  
Emma nodded, rolling onto her side in the grass.  
Regina wanted to say something, anything, return, but a queen never missed tea time.

Part VI  
Emma grunted in a matter that her father would describe as "un-lady like." She refused to ride to the castle's stables, but seeing she had no other choice then to return the lost stallion, she marched off.  
"Really Rubes, I've been busy. I was on my way to town just right about now." Emma smiled, trying to get away from the overly polite girl.  
"Your grandmother needs you in the kitchen." Said a voice so cold, Emma felt a shiver run down her spine.  
"It's not-  
"Save it." Regina ran. Wishing she'd never met her, never seen her, never loved her.

She hid in the rose garden, letting out some sobs. The palace was hosting a dinner tonight, her distress was not needed.  
Her thoughts wondered back to Emma again. She hadn't seen her in weeks!  
Ultimately, who was she to stop her from doing what or who she wanted?  
Something had to change, but what?  
Regina felt blood flowing in her veins again. She had a plan.

Part VII

Regina held the pretty porcelain doll carefully. It was Mary Margaret's favorite, and yet the spoiled child left her everywhere.  
Cora would be coming down the stairs any minute now, tea time suspended, fusing with an army of maids about the dinner. It would be a pity if…  
"Snow! Snow dear! Would you like to go out riding with me?" She asked the child, who's answer was shut down by the sound of heeled shoes crushing porcelain.

"I'll get you another doll, sweetheart." Regina soothed,. Now, how about some tea?"  
As customary, the princess child was allowed to drink only fruit tea with a spoon of honey, and no more than one pastry.  
"That was my favorite doll, it was the last thing mother ever gave me."  
She cried harder.  
"You've had a rough day, my sweet magnolia flower, how about I'll let you have some coffee? Hmmm?"  
The child sat up straight and curled her lips. Regina poured her a cup of coffee with extra sugar.

"Good afternoon mother."  
"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party?" Cora questioned, already dismissing her.  
"The King has asked me to remind you know of your responsibility with the princess tonight. He wants me at his side to discuss the main wetlands with the Savelos." Regina was as smart as she was pretty. Politics came easy to her, the king even seemed to overlook the fact that she hadn't given him a child. King Leopold was old, very old, yet everything was her fault.

Cora slapped Snow that night. The king ordered her packed and gone by mid afternoon.

VIII  
"What can I help you with your majesty?" Emma huffed tauntingly, still hurt.  
"I don't want to feel anymore. Got anything for that?"  
"Your majesty!" Katherine screamed, coming from one of the rooms. "Oh it's such an honor."  
She extended her skirts and vowed, urging Emma to do the same.  
"Thank-you. The honor is mine, I…I've been having some trouble sleeping-  
"This is the best thing we've got. Guaranteed. They're a special type of cinnamon leaves, but be careful more than three leaves have taken many to never wake. Put them in your tea before bed, they'll dissolve in the water."

IX

"Take off your shirt. I want to see your tits."

Regina obeyed the king, beginning to undo her shirt.

"Fetch my tea first." She moved across the bed to the balcony, dropping five cinnamon leaves into the mint tea. Katherine was right. They dissolved quickly.

She was surprised at how fast they worked. The King dropped the porcelain cup as soon as he finished his tea. Dead. Finally Dead.

Reviews Fuel The Machine...


End file.
